elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:MelvinMan10/Elevator animation request page
This is the request page for MelvinM10Productions' animated elevator videos, produced by MelvinMan10 Productions' animated elevators division (MM10Prod-AED), and aired on MelvinM10Productions YouTube channel. You can make an elevator animation request based on a fictional (in your fictional cities, real cities or cities in any games) or real building. You can post your request by clicking the "Add topic" button and type your request. Be sure to follow the rules and requirements below. Please check the completed request page if your request was completed. Please check the rejected request page if your request was rejected. Paragon’s Havenspointe Hotel & Conference Center (A Hilton Suites Hotel) (Main Atrium Elevators) (Endor1024) Building: Paragon’s Havenspointe Hotel at Haven’s Port (A Hilton Suites Hotel) Elevator Brand: Otis/Thyssenkrupp like the previous Embassy Suites but with slightly different fixtures Elevator Model: Passenger (scenic within atrium) Capacity: 30 People / 2400 kg. Serviced Floors (Parking): HL (Hotel Lobby), A (Atrium), M (Mezzanine), B (Ballrooms), C (Conference Rooms), SL (Skylobby), 1-24 (guest floors inside atrium complex) Cab Design: - Golden including doors - Thyssenkrupp-North floor buttons arranged 5x6 - Otis floor-indicators with red/green arrows on both sides of the cab - Interior buttons and floor-indicator on both sides of the cab Floor Directory: - HL (Hotel Lobby, Gift Shop Kellman and Pollach’s Seafood Restaurant, Waterpark) - A (Atrium Lounge, Tennersen’s Sports Bar, Business Center) - M (Atrium Lounge) - B (Ballrooms) - C (Conference Rooms) - SL (Sky Lobby; Access to High-rise Tower Elevators) Elevator Fixtures: - Golden exterior doors and external Otis floor-indicators on Floors HL through SL - Black exterior doors on all other floors - Thyssenkrupp-North Up/Down buttons that glow green (up) and red(down) when pushed - External Otis floor-indicators above doors on Floors HL through SL - Chiming lanterns are circular with two red ones (top floor) and two green ones (bottom floor); the lanterns are somewhat bigger than those of the Embassy Suites; the lanterns are horizontal to each other like in this link with the left lantern lighting up green and the right one lighting up red; the chiming sound of the lanterns sounds more like the ding in this vid link Number of elevators in bank: 8 Elevator Bank Layout: 4 in-line 90 degrees from 2 2-cab banks facing each other (each “x” represents a cab) xxxx x x x x''' Start of Main Atrium Bank Ride Path: 1. Start at Floor HL 2. Push Up button 3. Upon entering cab, press 24 4. Press HL 5. Press Floors SL & 17 & 24 6. Push DOOR OPEN BUTTON; Take a quick view/snapshot of the elevator lobby on that floor (including golden doors, the circular lanterns and up/down buttons to the right of the doors, and the floor indicator above the doors in one screenshot) 7. Push DOOR OPEN BUTTON; Take a quick view/snapshot of the elevator lobby on that floor (a basic view of the white doors, and the circular lanterns and up/down buttons to the right of the doors in one picture) 8. ; THE END End of Parking Bank Ride Path: Notes: The elevators are almost identical to the Embassy Suites. The only fixture differences from the original is the formation of the floor buttons inside the cabs, and the change in the up/down lantern lights’ positioning in the outside banks. If the ride path is too complicated, or if you have any questions, let me know, I could find a way to tweak it while getting views of the elevator banks on various floors. But the least I can do is make the location different. Some questions #Can you change the ride path? No ride path that involves getting out and calling a different elevator, please. '''I'll get on it. 'But perhaps you could do something on the last trip up: you could make a quick snapshot of the exterior elevator lobby on only a couple floors as you ride to the top floor a second time and conclude the ride path.' #For buttons that are arranged 5x6, do you mean 5 rows (vertical) and 6 columns (horizontal), or 5 columns (horizontal) and 6 rows (vertical)? The latter. #May I skip a bit during the indicator view (like in this video)? If I can't, that's OK. For this one, I'd prefer you didn't. But for a future bank of elevators (which skip some floors) for this location, most definitely. This bank of elevators would be considered my favorite if the location was real, so I want the ride to be thorough. #Since the lobby of floors HL and SL, and 17 and 24 are just the same, how about just taking pictures of the HL level and 17th floor instead? So the ride path should be HL (Up) 24 (Down) HL *take pictures of level HL* (Up) 17 *take pictures of level 17* Hmm. Maybe. The reason I wanted pictures on four different floors is because I like a clear view of the following from this bank: elevator lobbies with the 2 lanterns pointing the same direction (Top and Bottom Floors), as well as elevator banks in between with different colored doors. Like I said, I'm thorough. And anal retentive to an extent (sorry about that). Anyway, what did you have in mind? ##Well, taking pictures on four different floors is not needed, since the lanterns on all floors are circular. Yeah I know. But the floors in the middle have both the up/down buttons. I promise you the next bank of elevators will be more simpler, shorter, and more along the lines of what is common on YouTube.